Friction linings with such compositions are known as the so-called paper-based linings for wet clutches. In this case, the friction lining manufactured by means of hot-pressing process from mixture of ingredients is bonded on a disk or piston and brought in contact with a metal surface of a mating disk or of another mating friction surface, under the formation of a frictional grip, thus closing the wet clutch. Under normal conditions in a wet clutch used as a converter lockup clutch, the friction lining is exposed to pressure up to 8 MPa, normally up to 4 MPa to close the converter lockup clutch. An operation in slip mode of the converter lockup clutch generates differential speeds of maximal 10 m/s and normally between 3 m/s and 6 m/s between the friction lining and the mating friction surface. Thus, temperatures of maximum 200° C. occur, but normally lower than 150° C. The bonding agent, for instance phenol resin is stable up to 400° C., cellulose fibers and aramid fibers are at least stable up to 250° C. For the fillers, the maximum operating temperatures of a converter lockup clutch are likewise not problematic.